One in a Million Chance in Love
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: What were the odds of finding his ex-girlfriend in the same police station that was going to get a massive assasination tonight? Slim to none. He smirked, no way in hell was he going to dare Fate but he would make it work for them, no matter the price.


**Bouncing for Her**

Coupling: SasuSaku-NaruIno-ShikaTema-KibaHina-others

Summary: What were the odds of finding his ex-girlfriend in the same police station that was going to get a massive assasination tonight? Slim to none. He smirked, no way in hell was he going to dare Fate but he would make it work for them, no matter the price or the consequences.

Rated: M (BEWARE: MATURE CONTENT AHEAD)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any songs mentioned, but I do own this story.

* * *

If he was any other person, he would have been screaming that the wind felt good on his face, that the fucking little fucker in the backseat was annoying the hell out of him, that he wanted to punch the living shit out of the cop in front of him, that Genma shithead.

But he wouldn't, because he was Sasuke Fucking Uchiha and he was always composed, always controlled and always cool as a cucumber. He was not going to lose this war against all the power-hungry politicians out there, not a chance in hell. Over his damn body.

He did not believe in Karma, in God, in redeeming your sins or in vindication, but Fate had played a sick trick the moment he had been caught while having dinner with his mother in the Italian ristorante he owned on Duarte street down the fifth avenue with the. Kennedy Boulevard. The motherfuckers had taken his mother too, but Fugaku would never allow anything to relate to his wife, aka his own mother. He knew he cared for her. But when it came down to him, he had to learn his own way out of his own trouble, what a perfect opportunity from Fugaku to use, just fucking great.

But this trick that had been pulled on him was far worse, he closed his eyes at the current dilemma he was in; he had been alright with his imminent squad #7 destroying the branch of the police station he was locked in, fucking #13, was it a coincidence?

He almost chuckled to himself as he remembered the past events that held him in this state of confusion. Those damn memories couldn't fate, he wouldn't let go of those emerald green eyes! He had been haunted by her disappearance ever since he was seventeen and now the twenty-five year old man could not believe his sheer opportunity.

He had been caught in a compromising position and now he was being escorted to his private cell, that was the best they could offer him when he heard it_, that laugh_.

His eyes had narrowed and his head had turned so fast the _snap! _Was the least surprising, there in all her damn glory was his _**ex**_-girlfriend Sakura Haruno, smiling and laughing at that fucker Genma, he had smirked when the smile on her face disappeared the moment she saw him, he heard the damned whisper that made him hallucinate at night for years, her soft _"Sasuke-kun?"_ and she had frozen in shock and all he could do was wink at her and smirk.

Now he regretted that, he had thought that when he found her, not if, when, he had imagined he would give her the cold shoulder, ignore her presence. But he had done the fucking opposite! The minute he had seen her it felt like his chest had exploded into million pieces and was put back together the next millisecond, it was annoying but when it came down to Sakura it was normal. Sakura and annoying came together hand in hand. Always and forever.

Damn, that was not a good thought. Always and Forever? What the hell was wrong with him, now he was imagining his previous moments with the pink haired girl and the moments he could have had, if only… if only he had known what to do at that moment.

He had the sudden urge to punch something into omission and unfortunately that cop was nowhere near at the moment, but another one was, and was that Sakura walking towards them? She smiled and waved at the cops, handing them what was obviously coffee. He narrowed his eyes, she was always doing these things for other people, not caring about consequences or benefits, maybe that was why he loved her so much.

His eyes subtly shifted to the clock on the wall, it was just a matter of time now, before he had no problem with everyone getting killed- what had to happen just had to happen- but now…

"Guys, do you mind If I talk to Uchiha-san for a quick minute?" one of them narrowed his eyes but the other one chuckled good-heartedly, "Sure, Sakura, just don't let the Bastard bother you, alright?" instead of laughing, she frowned and shook her head as she walked towards his cell. One of the cops staring intently at her, as if to see what happened.

"…" She opened her mouth but nothing came out, her eyebrows furrowed and her cheeks puffed, he resisted the urge to kiss her there and then, "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked and sat down on a foldable chair, she crossed her legs and he wanted to groan out right there and then. She had always possessed something that made him act like a lusty teenager in love, even when he was a lusty teenager in love.

"I could ask you the same question, Sakura" he watched with pleasure as the cop's eyebrows reached his hairline, but what pleasured him even further was the shiver that Sakura gave him when he said her name: that was the signal. She was not over him, not entirely.

"I work here, Sasuke-kun. I'm the Doctor for now, I wanted a break from the hospital and Tsunade-shishou offered me a small break here", she said and shrugged while he smirked, "Always modest" he said and crossed his arms, his eyes never leaving hers.

The cop that had been staring at them left and Sasuke sighed out loud this time, about time too. "Sakura," he leaned closer to the rails and she blushed at their sudden intimacy, it was probably his eyes, she always blushed when he was being intense. "Why did you leave?" he asked, two inches away from her lips and she closed her eyes as he shoulders slumped.

"My father and mother got shipped away, Sasuke-kun. I was barely seventeen and of course I could not stay alone in the city by myself…" she mumbled and looked away, her gaze set on the clock, she frowned.

"You could have moved in with me." He said but she did not respond, "What the hell are you so worried about? Or are you scared?" he sneered and the look she gave him made him flash back to an extremely pleasurable night when he fucke- made love, sighing inwardly he admitted- to her, and he smirked without thinking so, his hand took hold of hers and he unconsciously traced small, comforting circles on her soft skin.

"Sasuke-kun? What happened to you, why are you here?" she whispered as she looked around, as if to see if they were safe, he tensed and he knew she saw it too, she smiled cheekily and he did not like where this was going to… "Where you caught buying stuff? Or someone?" she asked childishly and giggled to herself. He swore it was the most magical sound he had ever heard in his entire life.

As if on cue, a single shot was heard and she screamed, her giggling face morphing into a panic-stricken one, he did not like that at all. His hold on her hand got tighter and more demanding, "Sakura, listen to me. I need you to open this cell for me", she was frozen in fear. She had never been in a gunfight before and he knew it, "I'll protect you, love", he said and she looked at him with that face that expressed her confusion, her pain and her longing.

_**Bam!**_

_**Bam!**_

_**Bam!**_

More gun shots and she was shaking, and yet he could do nothing because he was in the fucking cell still! God Dammit, a masked man was about to shoot Sakura when he surprised himself, "Don't fucking touch her! Or you will wish for death!" That was him? Had he just yelled? He must of because the man stopped and took the cap off, it was fucking Kiba.

"Get me out of here, you dogbreath" he demanded and the lock was shut open, a trembling Sakura was all he could think of, and he took long strides in order to gather her in his arms, her head being buried into his chest and his chin resting on the top of her head. "Sakura, I need you to trust me, alright?" the only answer he got was a nod from her into his chest and he smirked.

Without taking his arms from Sakura's body, he looked at Kiba who was now guarding them with a slick look on his face, that damned mutt. "Why the hell did you take so long?" he all but snarled and Sakura looked up at him, gunshots were still going off and he could feel her tensing to a point where iron would be less stiff than her, he needed to get her out of there.

Without looking back for confirmation, more masked men appeared and he knew them all, he just wished they finished already. It was a couple of tense minutes but finally the Dobe came near them and he chuckled, "Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" he loudly asked and Sakura's head snapped so quickly to the direction he was at that he couldn't help but narrow his eyes at his own jealousy.

"…Naruto-chan?" she mumbled, the mentioned blonde grinned and opened his arms, he seemed to forget the fact that he was holding an AK-47 in his hands, making him look scary to her. She just hugged him tighter, not that he complained. He could feel her shaking, she was probably too mortified to walk and hence he didn't hesitate as he bend down and one of his hands held her back while the other grabbed her under the knees, carrying her and bringing her to his chest in an intimate Bridal way.

She blushed yet her arms went around his neck, as if he would drop her. He walked confidently to the exit, being flanked by Squad #7, before they reached the fucking gore and blood, the hand that held her back slipped to her head and pushed it against his neck, whispering softly into her ear "Don't look", before stepping into what seemed one of the bloodiest sights he had ever seen, and he had seen plenty.

All he wanted to do was get to his penthouse and pull Sakura to his king bed, which would soon be their King Bed. Goddamit, even in the situation they had been put in he still desired her, and it pissed him off to no end. Unconsciously his hand drifted to her hair and he twirled a lock of pink tress around his index finger, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss it. The look on her face was priceless but they would have to wait, unfortunately.

Once in the missil-proof, polarized window, Ammo charged Hummer, he turned away from the Dobe in order to see the girl snuggled beside him, she looked so angelical. He wished he didn't have to do it, but it didn't mean he didn't like it, she would have to stay with him for a while-lay down on any activities.

He pulled the pink haired girl closer to him and then turned to the grinning Uzumaki, "Who would of thought so, Teme having feelings for my cousin. Again" he said and he was only shut up with his murderous glare.

He smirked at the view of her cleavage, Damn it Sakura, he was so damn glad she was there at the moment he was, glad she was saved. Glad she was with him, finally again.

* * *

Her nose itched, but she did not intend to scratch, she was far too comfortable on her bed now, she snuggled closer to her pillow but said pillow made a strange nose. Did it groan out loud? She frowned, her eyes still closed. What was this? Why couldn't she just rest for one day?

She opened one eye and her vision focused in a couple of heartbeats, there under her was Sasuke-kun? Her other eye snapped open and she blinked at his impassive face, it seemed they were in a car. Then she remembered, the gunshots, her cousin with a gun? Her friends!

She sat straight up and groaned when the headrush settled in, but Sasuke-kun was already there, rubbing her arm in a way she always found comforting. "Sasuke-kun?" her voice sounded all raspy and hoarse, and his mouth twitched, trying to fight a smile.

She was pulled up to his lap and even though she had just woken up, she blushed. "Sakura, drink some water", and after drinking the precious liquid, she looked around, her cousin was sleeping on the other side of her Sasuke-ku- of Sasuke-kun. He was not hers anymore, and she frowned.

His fingers grazed her chin and gently lifted it, her eyes meeting his. "I want you to come with me, Sakura", he smirked and she bit her lip, "Where Sasuke-kun? Are you taking me home?" he chuckled and shook his head, "You're moving in with me, I found you and like fucking hell I will let you leave me again", she blinked at the vulgarities.

"Sasuke-kun? I thought you were…" she shook her head and kissed his cheek, was he blushing? It seemed so, she smiled at him and he kissed her. It was not tender, or sweet but when had they ever been that way? His tongue was thick and warm yet the flavor reminded her of mentol and she smiled into the kiss, her hands going to his hair, kissing back just as fiercely as he did to her.

He groaned and pulled back, "Wait two minutes. Do not change your mind" he said in a husky voice that made her shiver, like she would. "I love you, don't you change your mind, Sasuke-kun" she said and rested her head on his shoulder, his hand resting possessively on her waist.

She could live with this, and with a smile she closed her eyes in a sigh.

* * *

He was fucking turned on, and that happened with a single kiss, with a single smile and a single "I love you". They reached the base and with a single nod, the whole Squad disappeared with exception of the Dobe, the mutt and Shikamaru, they too were looking for their women.

We walked in, him with Sakura in his arms and a fucking hard-on covered by his suit and her dress, he just needed to reach his room before he exploded in a hormonal way. Sakura opened her eyes for the nth time that night and blinked, she smiled at him and he smirked back as he walked to the marmot stairs, fucking soon he'd have her again.

An excited "Hinata-chan!" was heard from the mutt and Sakura looked over his shoulder, all of the sudden she schrieked and demanded to be put down, he rolled his eyes at her but let her otherwise, "Hina-chan! What are you doing here?" she asked as she hugged the pale eyed girl who smiled back at her, they were both giggling at each other when Ino walked in, "Forehead bitch!" she shrieked, what was with these women? And he narrowed his eyes at the nickname for his lover.

"Ino-pig! You lard!" she said as she hugged the other girl, a snort was heard behind him and he watched as Temari from Sand hugged his Sakura too. They were all friends? Who fucking cared.

"Sasuke-kun? What are they all doing here?" so she had not forgotten about him, huh. Well good for her, she grabbed his hand and his own grip didn't slacken, instead he held her close to him, "They are either spouses or operational workers" he said, she was better off not knowing.

He pulled her close, "Sakura, the bedroom. Now" and with that she blushed and let herself be pulled up the grand stairs and into a code-locked bedroom, where a rather unpleasant surprise greeted them.

Outside his room was the red-haired bitch that went by the name of Karin, in clad clothing and smiling coyly at him, that bitch. He didn't bother in looking at her, just punched his code in and tugged his woman along with him, "Sasuke-kun! Who is that freak and why aren't you letting me in?" she said just before the noise-proof door was shut, Sakura blinked and frowned.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, if you had lover during our time apart, I won't mind it… but I don't want to be the other woman", she bit her lip and he smirked, "You are my only one, now shut up so I can kiss you", and he did so.

His hand found hers and they linked their fingers together, knowing that they would never let go.

* * *

**Dedicated to all the wonderful readers who manage to put on a smile on my face even when I feel like shit. Love your reviews and this is a gift for the Holidays and New Year, have a great time wherever you are and smile! It makes a difference.**

**I got inspired on the Movie "Massacre en la carcel 13", which I saw in Spanish so no idea what's the title in English, some hardcore stuff in there let me tell you!**

**Read&Review**

_**WobblyWallyIsInLove**_


End file.
